iKnow I love You
by seddiemaniac95
Summary: What if Freddie was already in love with Sam before the kiss at the lock-in?This story will mostly have 9-10 chapters.It will include my speculations for the Seddie arc as well as Seddie after high school.This is my very first fanfic,so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own iCarly, though I wish I did . I am not Dan Schneider!**

**PLEASEEEEEse enjoy!**

* * *

><p>FREDDIE'S POV<p>

CHAPTER 1: iconfirm my feelings

I don't know how it all started. Somewhere along the road, I fell for Samantha Puckett. O.K,call me mad, but Benson aint lying. Sam was beautiful, her piercing blue eyes made my heart stop. I knew she hurt me every millisecond of the day. But you know what they say, you cant help who you fall in love with. She was just so perfect.I guess my feelings towards her started changing after she kissed me on my fire when I found out she was in love with Brad,my heart broke. But I wanted her to be happy more than anything else in the world. She meant so much to I decided to give her a little heart to heart talk.

" I know its scary for you to put your feelings out there. Because you never know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't-

Suddenly before I knew it, she crashed her lips on to mine. I was extremely shocked and my head went blank. I felt fireworks exploding everywhere. Her lips were soft and tasted like honeysuckle. Just as my brain processed what she was doing and was about to kiss her back,she pulled away.

She moved away from me with a awkward expression on her face.

"Sorry", she muttered.

"Its cool", I replied back.I wanted to smack myself in the head so badly. I had been dying to kiss for over 2 years and all I can say is Its cool? My brain was still fuzzy and I had to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Then I looked at Sam.

She looked angry, scared and sheepish. It was a mixture of the three expressions. She began to cry and ran out of the door. I wanted to follow her so badly. But something caused me to stay rooted to the ground. Like I was stuck to glue.

Only one thing came of this night.I know its true now. I am in love with Samantha kiss confirmed my feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys,I know this chapter is really next chapter will be longer AND it?Hate it?How do I know if you dont review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I cannot think of any creative way to say I don't own iCarly….It all belongs to Dan Schneider,sadly…**

**This story is based upon the second ilost my mind promo. I was very disappointed because my last chapter got only one review. Thank you Celise Shipper! I will only update if I get atleast 5 reviews. On with the chapter then..**

Chapter 2:ifind Sam

FREDDIE'S POV

(_Flashback)_

"_Its cool", I replied back.I wanted to smack myself in the head so badly. I had been dying to kiss for over 2 years and all I can say is Its cool? My brain was still fuzzy and I had to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Then I looked at Sam._

_She looked angry, scared and sheepish. It was a mixture of the three expressions. She began to cry and ran out of the door. I wanted to follow her so badly. But something caused me to stay rooted to the ground. Like I was stuck to glue._

_Only one thing came of this night.I know its true now. I am in love with Samantha Puckett. The kiss confirmed my feelings._

I stood there for what seemed like ages . Suddenly I realized that I had to go after Sam. I ran out of the door and saw Carly standing there with a confused look. But I ran straight past was more important than talking to Sam now. I searched everywhere. The classrooms, the hallways and even worked up the courage to check the girls bathroom!

But she wasn't there. Soon,I came to the conclusion that Sam had left the school. I couldn't go after her because the school gates would be locked. Sam who was an expert in picking locks would have done it easily. But I didn't know the first thing about picking locks. So I had to go back to the project. But my mind was on Sam only. What I had to do was think. Go home and work things out. So as soon as the school gates opened, I ran out, called a cab and went straight home.

I even forgot about Carly. I ran to my room and threw myself on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to work things out in my head. It just rendered impossible. Sam Puckett, the girl who insulted him and called him a different made-up name which included things like Freddifer,Fredface,Fredalupe and many other was in love with him? _him?_

Freddie Benson ,the tech geek? How could someone so beautiful like Sam fall for him? I thought about it and slowly began to understand that because Sam was a tomboy and such a tough person,it might be difficult for her to express her feelings.

"That's the reason she always hurts is because she doesn't know how to express what she feels for me." I said to myself. I closed my eyes again and drifted off to sleep which resulted in dreaming a frenzy of things like Sam kissing me over and over …

_(3 days later)_

I walked into Carlys apartment. It had been 3 days since I spoke to Sam. I called and texted her constantly ,but in vain.

"I'm really gettin worried about Sam! I mean It's been three days since...  
><strong> "<strong>Since you two kissed!asked Carly. I was shocked. Yeah I know! I saw it with both my eyes! "She continued.

How did you…?,I asked her. I was there wasn't I?

A wave of understanding hit me. Of course ,Carly was there outside the room where Sam kissed me.

How could you? She asked me. How could I what? I replied.

"You guys promised you wouldn't keep any more secrets from me. Are you guys like dating behind my back? "

"WHAT?NO,OF COURSE NOT"

"Then why were you guys swapping spit in that room? "She demanded.

"Look,I was talking to Sam about letting out her feelings when she kissed me."

"Well,did you like it"? she asked me.

"Yes",I replied truthfully.

"Good . I want my two best friends to be happy together,"she said smiling.

Suddenly , Carlys computer beeped. She had received a new e-mail.

I ran over to the computer, Carly behind me. I clicked on the new message and saw that its from Sam.

"Its from Sam",I said.

"Well what does it say?",she asked me.

"That she has checked herself into a mental hospital" I replied bewildered.

"Oh my God ,we have to go visit her." She said.

"Agreed", I said determined to find Sam.

Just then ,Gibby burst into the apartment.

"Hey,whats up guys?" he asked.

"We are going to a mental hospital" Carly said.

"Yes!",he said and started doing a happy dance. Without his shirt, of course…

Carly and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Gibby was so weird.

But what was on my mind was a mission ,a mission to find Sam.

O.K, guys. I worked really hard on this chapter and sincerely hope it is better than the last one. So be a good person and review. PLEAAASEEE! And feel free to give me ideas on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** As much as I hate saying it, iCarly is not mine. But if it was, iLost My Mind would have premiered right after iOMG, Brad and Carly would be dating and Spencer would walk around in his Sam's Mom costume for an entire episode... But that was a dream. But if someone could sell it to me, I'm definitely interested! But so far,it belongs to the great Dan Schneider.**

**The credits for the disclaimer go to Sunshiningdays581. Thank you so much! And I also thank the people who reviewed my story! Love you guys. Hope you like this chapter.**

**P.S-The story begins with Sam's POV .She starts by recalling the events at the lock-in.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:italk things out part 1<p>

SAM'S POV

After I ran out of the door, I went straight home ignoring my Mom's pleas to the cat telling it to get a job. I started crying as soon as I reached my small room. I guess it was impossible to deny it further. I was indeed in love with one Fredward Benson. Stupid Nub. Why did he have to have such gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and such flexed biceps….?

_Stop it_,I told myself.

I was crazy. Absolutely nuts. I insulted and hurt that nub every day and now I kissed him ,showing him that I love him? What on earth was wrong with me? I did love him ,but why do my guts tell me to show my feelings by hitting him? Maybe I _was_ mental . Mental people belong in the mental hospital, right? Well, that's where I belong, I told myself.

I went online and found the residence of a Seattle Mental hospital called Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. It was not far from here. I decided to go there first thing in the morning. I laid down on my bed and went to sleep after setting my alarm clock for 8:00.

After I woke up, I brushed my teeth, had breakfast and then went up to my room. I took my bag and filled it with my essentials. Then, I changed into something new and walked out of my room to the hall. On the way out of the door, my mom yelled "Sam, where are you going?"

"To Carly's, I'm gonna stay over there for a few days", I lied. I thought it was best to not tell the truth because I had to admit that my Mom had changed her ways since we started going to therapy. I took a cab to the hospital and checked myself in. They gave me room 103. After finding it, I put my bag down and started eating the ham I packed for myself. But all I could think about was Freddie. I sighed and continued to work on my ham.

_(3 days later)_

Its been three days since I checked myself into this hospital. Its been pretty boring here. But I figured I should let Carly know where I was. So I sent her an e-mail telling her about my whereabouts.

FREDDIE'S POV

We told Spencer about Sam and he agreed to drive us to the hospital. It wasn't a long way from here actually. Its called Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. I kept on wondering why Sam would check herself into a mental hospital. I mean, she is so NOT crazy. Maybe she was just shocked after the kiss. Soon, we reached the place. We walked over to the reception.

"Excuse me, but can you please tell us the room number Samantha Puckett has checked herself in"?,I asked calmly as I could because I was bursting to see Sam.

"I'm sorry, but no visitors after 4",she said.

"Please, its an emergency, I really need to see her",I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Son but I can't let you in", she said in an air which I understood to mean that her words were final.

I walked over to Carly and Gibby. "She won't let us in, I said frustrated. "But we have got to ",said Carly.

"Don't worry. I have got a plan,I said. Gibby go distract the nurse so we can go find Sam"

"On it",he said. He ran over to the nurse screaming and threw himself over the desk.

"Oh my God, son are you okay?, asked the nurse. Gibby got up and pulled the nurse down along with him.

Chuckling , Carly and I ran upstairs to find Sam. We decided to split up and search for Sam. Carly took the first floor while I took the second.

CARLY'S POV

I climbed the stairs to the first floor .I saw a array of doors standing side by side. Sam could be anywhere. I decided to look in the keyholes of each door. I checked rooms 101 and 102. No sign of Sam. But when I peered into the keyhole of room 103,I saw a mass of blonde hair sitting on the bed. I recognized it as Sam's. I knocked on the door. Sam?,I called.

"Who is it?", she asked." Its Carly, can I come in ?",I said.

"I guess", she muttered. I could tell she was relieved that I wasn't Freddie. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Hey", I said. Hey Carls, she said. What brings you here?

"I need to talk to you Sam,I said.

"About what?, she asked. I could see that she trying to play the dumb.I decided to talk to her openly.

"Look Sam, at the lock-in ,I thought you were in love with Brad, but I guess I was wrong huh?"

"Yeah, she said. You're not mad are you?" "Mad?, no way, I said. Why would I be mad?"

"Cause I know he was your ex-boyfriend and stuff", she mumbled and put her head down.

"Sam, I said shaking my head. You know I was never in love with Freddie .I just thought I was. Besides, that's so not the point. Freddie is the first guy you've liked who is not disgusting or got tattoos. So its gonna happen. We are going to make it work. And you're in _love_ with him. That's some serious chiz."

"Carly, don't you get it?.He doesn't like me back. When I kissed him at the lock-in,he hardly kissed me back. Me and Freddie dating is just a dream that's never gonna happen", she said.

"Sam, he did like the kiss. He told me he did. And its been obvious to everyone that knew you guys you would become a couple one day. Even I think you guys will look cute together. Besides,I know he has a crush on you. I can tell",I said.

"You really think so?",she asked me looking hopeful.

"Yes,I replied. You guys seriously need to the way,do you actually think you're in love with him?

Sam nodded her head.

"YES!,I screamed before I could stop LOVES FREDDIE!SAM LOVES FREDDIE!"

Sam ran over to me and cupped my mouth with her hands to prevent me from screaming. She pushed me towards the door and told me to call Freddie in. I agreed and told her to wait inside. I ran to the second floor and found Freddie. I told him what happened and asked him to go and talk to Sam. He agreed and went downstairs.

FREDDIE'S POV

Carly told me about the conversation between Sam and her in the room. I was determined to get her out of the hospital and talk to her about my feelings towards that kiss. I walked over to Room 103 and knocked on the door.

"Its Freddie",I said. I had to admit that I was kind of nervous. "Come in", said Sam's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for ending this at a cliff hanger. You might have noticed that this chapter is named italk to sam part 1. The next chapter involves the conversation between Sam and Freddie which is italk to Sam part 2.I am sorry if this chapter is a little OOC. Please Review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. All rights go to Dan Schneider. But if I did, I promise you Seddie would have happened a LONG time ago.**

**Sorry for not updating my story for so long. I' ve been extremely busy with holiday homework… Anyways on with the story. Hope you guys like it. Unfortunately, no new promo has come out since the 2****nd**** one. Hopefully there will be one during Locked Up. But I want to update my story today in case I don't have time tomorrow. So from this point, the storyline is mostly my imagination…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:italk to Sam part 2<p>

SAM'S POV

My heart was racing. I told Carly to tell Freddie to visit me in my room. He would be here soon. What should I tell him? Would he reject me? But I remembered what Carly told me about him liking the kiss. My hopes soared at the thought of that. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I took a deep breath and said "Come in".

The door opened and Freddie Benson entered the room . I forced myself to stare at the ground. Thankfully, he started the conversation.

"Hey",he said.

"Hey",I replied.

There was an awkward silence where I played with my nails .I could feel him staring at me. And then he asked the question I feared he would .

"Look ,can we talk about the kiss?"

I decided to talk things out with him. I mean its no point hiding it any longer. I knew at some point I had to tell him, maybe I didn't expect for it to be this soon but that's what fate had in store for me and I had to face it. I etched up all the courage I had and looked at him. At once, my heart starting beating really fast and I had to look at some other part of his body or I knew I would melt into his chocolate brown eyes.

"_Darn you Puckett and your stupid girl hormones"_, said a voice inside my head.

"Sure, go on talk to me",I said as casually as I could. I walked over to the other side of my bed and pretend to look at one of the paintings someone had done as to avoid looking at him. I heard him walking towards me .

"Look Sam, I don't know why you are trying to avoid me. I really want to know where we could go on from here. I really like you. Even more than a friend",he said adding the last bit quietly.

I spun around to face him. I thought of how nubby he was and saw those chocolate eyes which reminded me of how much I hated him for making me fall in love with him. I hated how he would never fall for me. I hated how he would notice all girls except ME.

"I hate you", I said.

"Then why did you kiss me?",he asked sounding perplexed.

"I like you", I said honestly.

"So you hate me and you like me?",he said sounding utterly confused now.

"Now you see why I need to be in here?,I asked. I am mental"

"Look Sam, he said. You are not mad. There is definitely nothing wrong about liking someone. Even if it is me. And I told you ,I like you too."

"Look Fredface, I know its normal to have crushes and junk. But don't you think it's a little abnormal for me to like you when I have tortured ,hurt and attacked you almost every single day of your life? That's the reason I am in this place,"I gestured to the room.

He looked at me for a moment .I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

" Sam ,its not easy for everyone to express their feelings through flirting and stuff. Maybe ..because ..you know you're not exactly a girly kind of girl…

"You can say tomboy,"I assured him wanting to know what he had to say.

"O.K, well tomboy. You're used to fighting and being so tough ever since you were a little girl. So maybe that's why you express your feelings towards me by torturing and breaking my bones and stuff",he said.

I considered it for a moment. I most definitely had not thought about it. Maybe he was right. And then suddenly ,out of nowhere,to my surprise and immediate joy,he popped the question.

"Sam, will you go out on a date with me this Saturday?",he asked.

I was at a loss for words. Suddenly realizing this was what I had wanted for quite a while, I answered with a smile.

"Yes",I said.

"Awesome, he said grinning his amazing crooked grin that made my heart stop. Now, lets get you out of this nuthouse."

"Woah Woah,just because you asked me out on a date doesn't mean I don't need to stay here",I said.

"Sam, he moaned with an exasperated look on his face. We talked things out. You have gotta get outta here"

"Look Freddie, I just need maybe a few more days to work things out again .I promise,I will be out before our date", I told him.

He heaved a great sigh and walked towards the door. Suddenly he stopped and walked back to me. My heart starting beating faster. Slowly, he bent down and kissed my cheek, smiled and walked out the door after saying goodbye.

I touched the spot where he kissed me. Man,I loved this guy.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, guys. I know this story is not exactly the best. I was tired . And I would like you guys to understand that this fanfic is NOT a speculation of whats gonna happen in ilost my mind. In one of my last chapters, I decided to write according to the 2<strong>**nd**** promo, but that was it. This is just something of my vivid imagination. Right now, I am debating with myself as to whether or not I should add the whole 'Spencer dressing up as Pam' thing because it seems in the real episode Sam was reluctant to leave the hospital and that's why they had to come up with a plan. But in my story, its different. I really really need reviews and support from you guys to help me continue the fanfic. And if you have any cool ideas on the chapter, please mention it in your review or message me. As a reward, I WILL credit you. R&R! Luv u guys.**


End file.
